


From the Beginning

by JustSomeWriter



Category: Undertale
Genre: OC, Other, THERE SHALL BE BLOOD, brace yourselves lads, edit: this is hella old and I commend your bravery if you actually read this, get ready for possible feels, more tags as I go along, this oughta be good, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeWriter/pseuds/JustSomeWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to realize that maybe your decisions had some unwanted side effects. And you want to go back after realizing that maybe, just maybe, you could fix it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Beginning

The dragon sighed as she walked along the inner walls of the castle. Standard guard's spear in hand, the tip glinted as she paced the same length of stone for what seemed like the millionth time.

Life as a sentry for the Royal Guard was dull. Almost nothing ever happened. Ever. After Asgore re-declared war on the humans, the Guard had been formed in case any human dared tread the Underground, whether it be on purpose or accident. Unfortunately, although she probably shouldn't count it as unfortunate, there had been no activity for a few years now. Usually, she just lazed around eating junk food or entertaining herself with a book. The job was easy cash, cash she needed.

Today however, was not going to be one of those days she was granted the liberty of slacking off on her job. There had been word Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard, was coming to inspect the members stationed at the castle. The dragon had only met the fearsome warrior once, and that was when she was first invited to the Royal Guard. She had been walking back to Hotland after a trip to the library in Snowdin and was passing through Waterfall when a young monster dashed in front of her. Confused, she watched him run as three other large but young monsters chased after him.

At first, she had assumed that they were playing a harmless game of tag. But when the three clobbered the smaller monster, she had rushed in to help as they started beating him up. She had easily scared two away, but when the apparent ringleader of the bullying trio refused to leave the smaller monster alone, she got mad. And that was when Undyne had stepped in. Naturally, the captain (she had no idea at the time) was angry that a mature monster was holding an obviously younger monster by the collar of his shirt. After nearly ten minutes of explanation, she backed off and clapped the kid the dragon had saved on the back and started to leave.

The dragon had walked the kid home after throwing one more menacing look at the remaining bully. But as she was walking home Undyne, stopped her back at Waterfall. She had said she was impressed with how the soon to be sentry had defended the young kid and asked if she was employed. At the time, she had just shook her head and suddenly there she was at the castle being given a job as a wall sentry.

A shout from the sentry on the nearest turret woke her from her daydreaming. "Get ready, Undyne is coming!" he shouted. Eyes wide, the dragon tossed her spear aside and began to frantically clean up the mess she had at her station. Yanking up the loose stone in the wall that hid a conveniently placed trash chute at each turret, she dumped anything she had no intention of keeping inside. Shoving the cover back, she scrambled to pull the stone next to it up and shove her other things inside a conveniently placed storage area.

Pulling the stone back in place, she scrambled over to where she had thrown her spear. Somehow managing to wipe away the grime on the tip with the sleeve of her metal armor, she nearly fell into position as the gates opened. Silently thanking whatever gods ruled the Underground that Asgore really had thought of everything when he built the castle, she ran back to her post just as the gates were opened.

There, fully suited, was Undyne. She walked through the rows of foot soldiers on either side of the path to the main entrance of the castle almost excruciatingly slow. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of the dragon's cheek as she struggled to stay still. If she moved an inch, she knew the warrior might look her way. And then she would be absolutely screwed. But apparently the gods she were thanking earlier had a cruel sense of humor. A branch from the massive tree behind her started to snap.

Pleasenopleasenopleasenopleasnopleaseno PLEASE NO!!!! She couldn't use her magic because it would just attract more attention, and then that would be one bit of magic she couldn't use against Undyne when she made her surprise attack rounds. There was a splitting, tearing sound, and the branch fell with a massive thud. And Undyne looked directly at her. Beads of anxious sweat slid down the side of her face as she feared the worst.

Then, to her amazement, Undyne simply continued walking and went through the main entrance to the castle. As the guards closed the doors behind her, a collective sigh swept through the castle ranks. Hopefully, the captain would stick to her usual routine and jump the ground troops before moving up to the castle walls and inner guard. If the dragon survived that, then surely nothing else could possible go wrong today...Right?

Wrong. The wooden door that led into the castle burst open next to her, the thing nearly flying entirely off its hinges. Undyne roared as she ran towards the dragon, azure glowing spear in hand. The sentry yelped in surprise, throwing a shimmering green shield in the shape of a spinning gear up just as the captain jumped and bore down on her with her spear. Not bothered by the sentry blocking her attack, Undyne hopped back and ran at her again. Several smaller spears materialized into the air, and the dragon was forced to keep her shield up.

The moment she was free, the sentry held out her right hand. A reaper's scythe appeared, its tip menacingly sharp. A trail of emerald magic streamed from her right eye, the yellowish color darkening to a dull grey. The lines along her horns lit up with green, and the sentry smirked. Undyne grinned underneath her helmet. Things were about to get interesting.

The dragon ran at her, swinging her scythe at her chest. Small, spinning green gears materialized, each one blocking out the captain's blue spears. The sentry swung her scythe at Undyne's legs, attempting to knock her over. She jumped of course, and then smacked the weapon away. As they fought, their smaller attacks took chunks out of the wall. This usually happened, and the dragon was normally left to fix sometimes entire sections of wall on her own with several bruises left from their fight. This time though, the sentry had a new trick up her sleeve.

Undyne kicked her back, and she stumbled a bit before whipping around and smacking the captain with her tail. But then Undyne flipped her spear around and brutally shoved the bottom of it into the dragon's stomach as she was turning back around. She fell backwards, the breath knocked out of her. A dull throbbing started to set in where the captain had struck her. And then that throb turned into fire through her veins. It flooded her with adrenaline and anger, and she growled.

Both of the dragon's eyes turned pitch black, save for the slit, glowing pupils. The emerald magic around her eye intensified, and green flames started to dance like an illusion across her horns. Wiping her hair back to one side in front of her right eye, she full on snarled. Wisps of fire trailed from her maw, anger growing. Undyne laughed softly to herself. The dragon was easily angered, almost too easily. Just to enrage her even more, the captain lazily twirled the large spear in her hands like she really didn't care.

To the captain's surprise, the sentry actually stood back a bit. And smiled. And then two columns of green-white light lit up the wall. Putting a hand up to her eyes, Undyne waited for the flashes to subside. When she finally opened her eyes, two massive green dragons were floating in an invisible wind where the light came from. Their long, wingless bodies shifted and twirled like kites, long whiskers striped with black flowing from their faces. Four curved horns similar to the sentry's stretched behind their ears, glowing like hers. Their necks were made up of slowly spinning gears, limbs separated from body by the same gears. Their tails were disconnected, and instead of one long tail it was cut into sections all the way to the furred end.

Undyne's eyes widened in surprise. She had never seen the sentry use anything like this before, and it was almost intimidating. Each dragon's three eyes were focused on her, and one actually licked its teeth with its black forked tongue. The sentry swirled her scythe in the same fashion Undyne had earlier, tauntingly pointing it towards her. The captain rolled her eyes behind her helmet and jumped once again at her with a cry. She was stopped cold by a much larger gear shield than before, and then barely moved out of the way as both dragons let loose a laser-like blast.

Keeping her shield in place, the sentry commanded her magic from behind it. One of the dragons blindsided Undyne while the other smacked her helmet off. Several gears buzzed her way. She managed to dodge all but one as the very last one cut her cheek. Suddenly, the tail of the other dragon forcefully smacked her backwards. She skidded against the stone a few feet, leaving scrapes and chips on her face and armor.

There was a moment of silence as the captain got up. All that was heard was the buzzing of the spinning gears in standby. The edge of her attacker's smirk turned to a fanged grin, and the rest of the guard erupted into cheers. They shouted their encouragement, and a few of the foot soldiers were jumping around in excitement. Finally, someone had managed to knock down Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard, if only for a few moments. The sentries on the near walls whooped and hollered, waving their spears in the air.

The sentry facing Undyne grinned, soul ready to burst at the cheers. Adrenaline started to pump through her veins with renewed force, and her dragons cracked grins of their own. The captain started to panic. As much as she liked letting her soldiers have their moments in the limelight, it was time she took care of this fight or the rest of the guard might decide they didn't want to follow orders if they assumed she could be easily defeated. Leering at the sentry, she scanned her shield for any sign of weakness.

Nothing there. The twin dragons were huge, and Undyne had no intention of trying to take them head on. And then she had an idea. Squinting, she leaned over to the side. Just as she thought, the sentry's shield didn't stretch all the way around her. It must be taking a massive amount of magic to keep those dragons under control, and having dozens of high-velocity gears floating in the air made of pure magic probably weren't helping. Undyne started laughing.

It grew silent again. Undyne continued to laugh, and the sentry frowned. What was the captain laughing about? Last time she checked, there was nothing funny about getting smacked onto stone by a magic dragon. Suddenly. Undyne snapped her fingers. A flurry of spears suddenly materialized behind the sentry, and they were pointed directly at her. Eyes wide, the sentry didn't have time to block or dodge the incoming hail of magic. They struck her in the back, embedding themselves in her armor.

The struck dragon crashed to the stone with a thud, her magical dragons desperately trying to reach her before dissipating with the rest of her magic. The spears hadn't hit deep enough to puncture any organs, but they went far enough to cause blood to well from her armor. Almost three quarters of her health had been depleted, and she was pinned to the wall like a magic pincushion. The rest of the guard had gone dead silent as Undyne slowly walked over to the fallen dragon.

The monster on the ground winced as she tried in vain to get up. Suddenly, fear started to creep into her soul at Undyne's armored footsteps. Immediately, she started fearing the worst. Would she kill her? Would she kick her off the Royal Guard? Or maybe-

"Get up."

The spears in the dragon's back dissolved. Out of shock, the sentry laid there for a few moments. To her amazement, Undyne held out her gloved hand. Struggling to rise, the dragon warily took it. When she finally looked up at the captain, she gulped. Undyne wore a scowl to kill, and she looked ready to absolutely destroy her. Gritting her teeth and expecting the captain to do something like flip her with the hand that she pulled her up with, or even worse, throw her off the wall into the courtyard below.

And then Undyne's scowl morphed into a full-fledged grin. "For someone so lazy, you sure pack a punch! Sure you haven't been training in secret Dracene?" she laughed.

The dragon's eyes flew open again, even wider than before. To be honest, she was in shock. First, Undyne had actually helped her up instead of leaving her as usual. Then, the captain had complimented her of her own accord. And then she actually called her by her real name?! What was Undyne planning, because frankly, the captain had never even spoken to her since she had first enlisted her into the Royal Guard. Well, if the warrior was going to compliment her, she may as well be grateful about it.

"T-Thank you...captain. Sorry for asking, but are you planning something...?" Dracene asked. Undyne just laughed.

"Not today, but keep on your guard! You never know what I might do. Speaking of, since you defended yourself so well today, I believe a reward is in order." Dracene braced herself again, still fearing the captain may still try to kill her. But then, the warrior pulled out a green scarf from a pocket in her armor. She held it out to the dragon, who took it with a look of awe on her face. She could feel the softness of the fabric even through her metal gloves. The color matched her magic, save for the darker fur-like fluff lining the ends of the scarf and a lighter green stripe towards the bottom of both ends. Grinning like a little kid, she wrapped it around her neck and looped the ends behind her.

She fell to one knee. "Thanks, captain. I'll be sure to-"

The echoing scream cut her off.


	2. One Step Forwards, and the Guilty Party Begins (SLIGHT GORE WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step towards breaking the barrier has finally been taken. But can the blood stay one just one pair of hands, or will it spread to those that only watched?

The two warriors jolted at the scream. Before Undyne could stop her, Dracene was jumping off the wall. The captain's eyes widened. "DRACENE, WAIT!" she yelled, but the dragon was already running across glowing gear platforms towards the doors that led into the castle. Undyne looked around frantically for a way to get down from the sentry station as fast as possible, but ended up bolting through the broken door that led into the wall. Down below, Dracene's emerald scythe buzzed with an excess of magic being poured into it, green flames lighting her slit pupil with an almost white glow. The guards that stood by the doors didn't have to be told twice to open the massive wooden barriers before getting the hell out of the way. Once inside, the distressed dragon stopped cold. She had no clue where to go once inside the castle, as she had never been anywhere but inside the walls and her sentry station. 

As if on cue another, weaker scream sounded from the halls in front of her. In a mad dash, she ran through the corridors and deeper into the heart of the castle. After what seemed like an endless amount of hallways and flung open doors, she came across a massive wooden door. Frantically, she yanked at the handles. The door stayed shut, denying the dragon access to what lie behind them. Fantastic. It was locked. It was locked, the king and queen might be in trouble, and they could already be dead by the time the door opened. For a few minutes she kept trying to yank the door open to no avail. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, and no one's gonna miss a door right? The dragon backed up a few feet before charging the wood with her scythe held high. In a fell swoop it was sliced back, the material hissing with flaming magic that wasn't keen on dissipating any time soon. But nothing could have prepared her for what was behind that door. 

In the middle of the throne room laid a human child. He seemed young, too young, as he lay there gasping for breath. A massive cut stretched across the front of his hoodie, crimson bleeding into the dark orange fabric. He grasped at the wound with gloved hands while looking up at the king with an expression of pure shock and terror. An orange soul floated just above his chest, cracks starting to spiderweb across it. Dracene watched in horror as Asgore held his blood-stained trident above the human, the tips glinting with a dangerous light. "Forgive me," he muttered before plunging it into the child's abdomen. With a cry strangled by blood that started to drip from his lips. The dragon at the doorway opened her mouth, but an armored hand suddenly appeared and blocked any sound that could come out of her maw. The magic of her scythe shattered and drifted away as she dropped it. With that armored hand over her mouth she watched as the last bits of conscious life ebbed away from the small human's body.

From another room, a pair of skeletons in blinding white lab coats walked in. Between the two was a coffin seemingly made of metal, with an orange heart painted onto the front and a label beneath it. The two set it down next to the dead child, whose soul was still floating above his chest. Gently, the shorter skeleton lifted the child up and set him inside the coffin as the taller one removed the lid. Asgore just stood there with his head bowed as the cover was placed on the coffin. A small meter started to blip before slowly filling up. Once it reached the top, the orange heart glowed as the soul was slowly dragged through a tube into a holding chamber attached to the coffin. But Dracene didn't see the rest as the hand atop her mouth pulled her backwards and away from the ruined door. The dragon looked backwards at Undyne, who looked pale as the other monster was feeling. Her good eye watched Dracene with a look of sorrow and sympathy as she put her hands on the shoulders of the smaller monster.

But the captain watched as Dracene simply turned her back and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far. This is super, hella old though so I'm just gonna pretend I never wrote this lol


End file.
